This contract for an "Allergen Resources Reference Laboratory" supports four groups of activities: 1) Preparation and characterization of food extracts for skin testing and blinded oral food challenges; 2) Coordinatation of a study of chymopapain allergy under an IND for a collaborative study of the value of chymopapain skin tests in the diagnosis of chymopapain allergic patients; 3) Support for the NIAID Collaborative Study of Immunotherapy for Ragweed- or Mite-Induced Asthma by storing, characterizing, coding and distributing the diagnostic and therapeutic extracts; 4) Collaboration with the Allergen Standardization Committee of the IUIS (International Union of Immunological Societies) in the development of international reference standards for allergen extracts.